thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
A
A was the primary antagonist of A Realm of Emptiness and the narrator of A Life of Laughter. History A'' was a misanthropic blogger obsessed with the idea of becoming a god. To achieve this objective, they gathered information on The Slender Man in order to learn what made it so powerful. After hearing about Tulpa Effect, ''A came to the conclusion that Slender Man derived power from people believing in its existence. In time, A'' developed the desire to establish themselves as the greatest being that ever lived by killing the Slender Man. Following a year-long absence, ''A resurfaced in A Realm of Emptiness to put their master plan into action. As a firm believer of Core Theory, their plan involved improving upon the faults that caused the original version to fail. They deduced that Core Theory could work if someone created a "Closed Zone", a place where the beliefs of beings outside the zone have no effect on the beings within it. They hoped to create such a location by luring Slender Man into The Empty City, a desolate domain with almost no people inside of it. This would also allow A'' to take advantage of the few people who were there by influencing their thoughts to overpower the Slender Man. Although ''A's plan appeared to have succeeded when they murdered "Slender Man" with ease, it turns out that it was all an elaborate ruse in order to trap them. The creature A'' killed was actually the host of a Dying Man shard who was purposely mutated to have a similar appearance to the Slender Man. When ''A asked the Dying Man shard what its name was, it called itself The Fear of Humanity, a mocking reference to A's goal of ascending to that position. The Fear of Humanity slowly took over A's body and continued wandering through the Empty City. A'' has not been seen since, and most likely died in the Empty City from the Fear of Humanity decaying their body. Appearance ''A's features and voice are androgynous to the point that there is some doubt as to whether they are actually human and whether they possesses a gender at all. Personality A'''s behavior exhibited signs of megalomania, as their goal was to ascend to the position of "Fear of humanity." They believed that society was designed to restrict free-thinking and encourages stagnation, and that being a kind person is pointless because bastards always win. Furthermore, they thought that humanity is filled with incompetent morons doomed to wipe themselves out. They had a particularly unfavorable opinion on Runners, which stemmed from the belief that the blogsphere had fallen into disarray as a result of illogical actions. ''A listed targeting servants instead of their masters, attempts at heroism, and giving in to paranoia as examples of this. The one being A'' seemed to hold an inkling of respect for was Slender Man, whom they considered to be the only creature to posses brilliance. They believed that studying Slender Man from afar would allow them to decipher its secrets, which they would then use for their own benefit. In spite of their admiration for the entity, ''A was also thoroughly convinced that they needed to kill the Slender Man in order for their ascent to godhood to be validated. A'' was also very fond of puzzles and was prone to violence. Cameos *''A appeared as an enemy in Fear Mythos: The RPG. Trivia *Prior to discovering one of the Empty City's Doors, A was completely ignorant of the existence of The Fears and had never encountered one aside from Slender Man. This was first hinted at by their belief that the Empty City was simply an abandoned Labyrinth, but was not outright confirmed until their interrogation of Collector Theta. Category:Characters